Todo lo que es mío de ti
by Helen Lansberry
Summary: Hermione ha cometido un terrible error que la ha alejado de cualquier sitio al que llamar hogar. Severus ha sobrevivido a la guerra pero no a su propia consciencia, atormentado por el pasado y su nueva obsesión por su antigua alumna. Cuando Hermione regrese a Hogwarts para cursar una Maestría que le otorgue algo de paz, Severus deberá confrontar la realidad con sus fantasías.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que es mío de ti – Sevmione**

**Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_, _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso. **Ah, y contenerse mutuamente es lo que convierte a los amantes en verdaderos compañeros de vida.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

_Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta._

**Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

El calor del día permanecía en la habitación como una niebla costera, y Severus no podía conciliar el sueño, agobiado, el usual ardor de los estigmas cosquilleándole, molestándole, mientras una cruel farola alumbraba a todo dar la maltrecha calle tras la cortina. Para colmo, en la casa vecina los bulliciosos italianos al parecer celebraban su reunión mensual de la mafia en Cokeworth, y un tenor se desgañitaba a voz en grito reclamándole a su amante el desamor con que lo torturaba. Se revolvió en las sábanas, incómodo, bañado en sudor, _el héroe más desgraciado de todo el Reino Unido_, como lo había bautizado sin pudor Rita Skeeter en el reportaje donde desmenuzó las declaraciones vertidas en el bullado juicio que lo exculpó.

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, molesto. Sus propios recuerdos lo atormentaban, hostigándolo. Él no quería la compasión de nadie, y menos la asquerosa gratitud del huérfano Potter, quien se sentía comprometido de por vida a mandarle una lechuza todos los domingos para inquirir por su estado de salud y borronear las líneas finales de la misiva con lágrimas que concluían: "_Es un consuelo para mí saber que usted la amaba tanto como yo. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que sacrificó por nosotros, por mi madre y por mí_".

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No lo hice por nadie en especial, sólo lo hice por mí mismo! –bramó, derribando de golpe la lamparita de la mesa de noche, temblando de la ira y vergüenza inconfesadas que sentía.

Hermione entró en el dormitorio con su camisón de color rosa pálido, negando con la cabeza en dirección hacia él.

\- De nuevo no puedes dormir –constató ella con una voz que se acercaba bastante a la tristeza.

\- Sí –admitió él, olvidando su exabrupto al contemplar los bucles marrones que caían descuidadamente por el rostro de ella. ¡Tan suaves, tan perfectos!

\- Te gusta mi cabello –se rió ella con candor, ruborizando levemente sus mejillas de porcelana.

\- Sí, mucho –volvió a sincerarse él, contemplándola sin tapujos. ¡Ese camisón de batista debería estar prohibido! Pese a que era coronado por un cuellito de tafetán de color rosa y que abrazaba hasta las pantorrillas a Hermione, era indecentemente traslúcido a pesar de la cantidad ridícula de pinzas que conformaban la caída de la prenda sin mangas. Jadeó en voz alta y casi ni le importó.

\- Deberías descansar para poder recuperarte mejor –le regañó ella con dulzura, acercándose más a él y contemplando los estigmas blancos en su garganta.

\- Si estás aquí, entonces no me dan ganas de dormir –confesó buscando su mirada tras las espesas cejas de la muchacha, aquellos ojos trémulos y ansiosos.

\- Me cuesta creerlo –reconoció ella, sentándose al borde de la cama con timidez.

Severus se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella contemplaba sus propias rodillas, con los labios entreabiertos, así que Severus acarició su rostro de ángel con morosidad de ídolo. ¡Tan hermosa! Besó su frente inmaculada con labios temblorosos, como besaría un símbolo sagrado en señal de fervor, y ella cerró apenas los ojos, sonriendo. Estrechó aún más el cerco en torno a los hombros forrados en batista, y besó sus pómulos con suavidad mientras acariciaba lentamente los rizos que se deslizaban por su oreja izquierda. Hermione se estremeció de placer contenido, respirando entrecortadamente, y ciegamente buscó su boca.

Severus hundió los dedos en su cabello enmarañado, acercándola más a él mientras su lengua penetraba más allá de los dientes, compitiendo con la otra lengua en medio del frenesí mutuo y sus labios succionando los labios de ella, acalorados y enrojecidos mientras ella se iban deslizando sobre su cuerpo, ardorosa y laxa.

\- ¡Ay, Hermione! –suspiró él, mientras ella yacía sobre su pecho, besándole como si quisiera beber de él, mordisqueando sus mejillas y lamiendo su barbilla con gracia felina y febril. Y él la acaballó sobre sus caderas, restregando su espalda en un intento de desgarrar la fina tela que le impedía acceder a su piel, acariciar su columna tramo a tramo hasta el final. Ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras dirigía sus manos sudorosas bajo las mangas de la inútil prenda, y Severus posó sus dedos sobre los recios muslos.

Y antes de que pudiera coger su rostro con ambas manos y preguntarle si estaba segura de querer hacer el amor con él -_¡ah, su respuesta!_-, cayó de la cama y se golpeó la frente con el frío suelo de piedra del castillo.

\- ¡Mierda! –bramó como en su sueño desquiciado, e intentó levantarse con cuidado, sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo arder. No se había causado un gran daño ni ninguna magulladura, comprobó, pero sentía el alma hecha pedazos. _¡Por el maldito Merlín! ¿Cuándo acabarían esos sueños que lo remordían? ¿Cuándo podría dejar de fantasear con ella, cuándo, Merlín, cuándo?_

Inició un suspiro que acabó en un sollozo, e inclinó la cabeza entre sus manos. Entonces recordó que debía hacer un recuento de las certezas actuales, como Pomfrey le había recomendado para no hundirse.

Estaba en Hogwarts, no en Cokeworth, así que podía saber que el sueño no era real ni menos un recuerdo. Había prendido fuego a la maldita casa en el Callejón de la Hilandera, todo para no tener la oportunidad de rememorar lo que había padecido en ese condenado lugar, incluida la larga convalecencia en donde el veneno de Nagini le provocaba espantosos delirios. Sí, estaba mucho mejor en Hogwarts, donde podía acudir a Pomfrey sin reparos siempre que se sintiera enfermo como ahora, y la bondadosa señora procuraría aliviarle haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Además, en Hogwarts no existía ninguna posibilidad de verla por accidente, no: Hermione no pisaría Hogwarts nunca más, ocupada en su rutilante carrera en el Ministerio, luminosa como una estrella lejana en la sucia celda de un prisionero…

Severus se quedó dormido bien entrada la madrugada, aún con lágrimas frescas en sus ojos heridos.

* * *

El calor del día permanecía en la habitación como una niebla costera, y Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño, agobiada, el usual ardor de los estigmas cosquilleándole, molestándole, mientras una cruel farola alumbraba a todo dar la maltrecha calle tras la cortina. Para colmo, aún seguían en el aire las palabras con que sus padres la habían insultado, reclamándole el haberles alterado la vida perfecta que llevaban sin haberles consultado, abusando de sus poderes mágicos para transformar su rutina y su cordura. Se revolvió en las sábanas, incómoda, bañada en lágrimas, _la Hechicera más brillante de su generación en el Reino Unido_ llorando porque sus padres no habían apreciado el inmenso sacrificio que ella realizó para mantenerlos a salvo.

Sólo hace pocos meses que un equipo especializado de sanadores de San Mungo había revertido su potente hechizo con éxito, pero sus padres no se habían sentido contentos por ello. Cuestionaban la ética de Hermione, la impulsividad de sus decisiones en temas tan trascendentales, y la vida en el hogar de los Granger se había vuelto un condenado infierno.

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, abrumada. Encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche, resignándose por fin al insomnio. Cada vez se convencía más de que la medida que había tomado era la correcta. Se había extralimitado en las pretensiones de su saber, había dejado que sus ínfulas controlaran su vida hasta el punto en que no había visto venir la reacción de sus padres. Se merecía una larga y apacible temporada en Hogwarts, rumiando humildad como la simple aprendiz de Septima Vector, estudiando con fervor para conocer los límites y potencialidades entre la magia y la voluntad humana…

Hermione se quedó dormida bien entrada la madrugada, aún con lágrimas frescas en sus ojos heridos.

* * *

_dime que no eres tú,_  
_solo un espejismo, tú..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo lo que es mío de ti – Sevmione**

**Advertencia:** Esta historia ficcional no es apta para menores de edad, suponiendo que la sociedad considera que éstos no tienen nada que ver con el sexo y que éste aparece mágicamente en sus vidas recién cuando cruzan la barrera de edad. Frente a lo que la sociedad les diga, yo les propongo una historia de amor. Sí, tiene _**lemon**_, _**rating mature**_ y todo lo que quieran, pero es porque estas cosas pasan en la vida real en un **amor real**. Yo no propongo un amor perfecto, ni amantes perfectos ni sexo de ensueño; propongo un amor basado en la atracción química y la afinidad intelectual, una relación que debe construir su intimidad emocional a diario y en permanente impulso. **Ah, y contenerse mutuamente es lo que convierte a los amantes en verdaderos compañeros de vida.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo los derechos de autor como sí lo hace **J. K. Rowling**. La imagen de la portada fue especialmente hecha para la historia por la talentosa KIDDOREC. Sin embargo, la trama y la fábula y hasta el más mínimo adjetivo empleado me pertenecen, no lo duden.

_Disfruten su Sevmione con tranquilidad y háganme saber si les gusta._

**Mrs. Helen Lansberry**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Como rezaba un viejo refrán turco, "la mañana es más sabia que la tarde", y al empezar el día Severus se sentía capaz de levantarse de la cama y caminar temblorosamente hacia su escritorio. Al principio, Hogwarts se había sentido como un refugio en comparación a su desastroso hogar en sus primeros tiempos de estudiante, pero luego había dejado de ser un lugar seguro para él cuando aquellos alumnos de Gryffindor –_ni siquiera se dignaba a pensar en sus malditos nombres_\- habían comenzado a acosarlo sin piedad.

La madurez le había llegado de golpe y porrazo cuando comprendió que se había afiliado a algo más que una secta ocultista para huir de las humillaciones en que lo sumergían sus condiscípulos. Todo en su niñez y juventud lo había empujado a esto, a errores tan graves que lo marcarían desde allí por el resto de su vida, tal como el macabro tatuaje desvanecido en su brazo izquierdo se lo recordaba a diario. Entonces Hogwarts se había convertido en su lugar de exilio, confinado entre aquellas murallas indecentes a purgar sus pecados de adolescencia. Finalmente –_tras casi convertirse en su lápida_-, el castillo volvía a ser su celda de confinamiento, una prisión voluntaria en la que se había internado para huir nuevamente de toda humillación… y cualquier deje de lástima.

El día pasó y murió en el ajetreo de una poción revitalizante, encargo de Pomfrey, y ya para la tarde los elfos habían decidido dejarle comida sobre su escritorio al ver que se había negado a salir de su habitación para cualquiera de las tres comidas diarias. Quedaban diez días para el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, esta vez enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con rotundo éxito –_en esa clase nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su valía, y cualquier temprana admiración por el héroe trágico desaparecía apenas él empezaba a dictar los deberes_-, y pretendía dejárselos para sí mismo, disfrutando de una buena lectura sobre las propiedades de ingredientes exóticos de Mesoamérica –_nada de ficción, nada que pudiera inflamar su imaginación más de lo que ya estaba_-.

La puerta resonó, breve pero firmemente. Él maldijo en silencio, esperando que el impertinente se largara si lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, al cabo de un rato, y él siguió leyendo con desenfado hasta que el timbre familiar de una voz lo hizo soltar el manual con violencia:

\- ¿Profesor Snape? Profesor Snape, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Soy yo, Hermione. He venido a ver cómo estaba…

Esas palabras, pronunciadas por cualquier otros labios que no fueran esos, lo habrían impulsado a erguirse de su butaca favorita para hechizar al miserable. _¡Él no necesitaba ningún tipo de compasión, gracias!_ Pero, a menos que se hubiera quedado dormido mientras leía, quizás ella estaba ahí, afuera…

Abrió de golpe la puerta, varita en mano, como si veinte Mortífagos lo estuvieran esperando del otro lado.

Si ella era una aparición, entonces él estaba gozosamente muerto. Su rostro de porcelana lo contemplaba con preocupación, los labios levemente entreabiertos ante la duda, sus rizos elásticos recogidos en una coleta baja que se derramaba sobre la espalda de su sencilla túnica gris, ajustada en la cintura por un sobrio cinturón en el mismo tono.

_¡Por el maldito Merlín! ¿Acaso estaba soñando despierto en ese preciso momento? ¡No otra vez, Merlín, por favor!_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –logró decir apenas, ahogadamente. Su razón estaba resquebrajándose como una figurita de cerámica que impacta contra el suelo.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa, pero luego recompuso su expresión para volver a mirarlo, allí tan tenso en el quicio de la puerta.

\- Trabajo aquí ahora –repuso, y los ojos de Severus se agrandaron hasta casi lo imposible-. Bueno, en realidad estoy cursando mi Maestría en Aritmancia con la profesora Vector y McGonagall me ha permitido alojarme en el castillo para ayudar a los maestros y prefectos con algunas rondas de vigilancia.

Él seguía apoyado en el umbral de sus habitaciones privadas, atónito, mudo, como si contemplase una aparición. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

\- Sabrías todo eso si hubieses acudido a comer algo hoy, McGonagall me ha introducido al resto del personal esta misma mañana. A propósito, ¿te estás alimentando bien? –Silencio-. ¿Acaso no vas a invitarme a entrar, dado que he venido expresamente hasta aquí para verte? -_¡Por el maldito Merlín!-._

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y lo empujó dulcemente con la mano para poder introducirse en su recámara. Severus la siguió, desconcertado, mientras ella ponía a hervir con un vaivén de su varita la destartalada tetera y calentaba los sándwiches que le habían dejado de merienda desde las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Severus tenía mucho miedo. Pensó que sus alucinaciones estaban bajo control, que sólo aparecían mientras dormía y con poción sin sueños podría combatirlas con relativa asiduidad. _Pero, ¿de qué iba todo esto?_ Hermione entraba a sus aposentos como si se tratara de la reencarnación de la benéfica Hada Madrina, inquiriendo por su estado de salud y adueñándose de todos los rincones de su celda con una familiaridad pasmosa. _Sí, definitivamente había perdido todo abismo de cordura_, pensó mientras la contemplaba parlotear y afanarse con un tardío té para dos.

\- Yo no sabía que estabas tan mal –confesó la bruja con tristeza-. Si lo hubiese sabido, no habría tardado tanto en venir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –reaccionó Severus con cierta fiereza, poniendo atención por primera vez a lo que ella estaba diciendo.

\- Severus –le reconvino ella con calma. _¿Desde cuándo ella lo llamaba por su nombre?_-, no sales de tu habitación y Pomfrey dice que no tomas todas las pociones que deberías. Y eso se suma a que tu alimentación deja bastante que desear –señaló la bandeja de sándwiches con un gesto-. Por favor, come algo.

Él cerró los ojos con dolor, llevándose una mano a las sienes. _¿Qué era real y qué no?_ Llevaba tantos meses soñando con la ternura de esa misma mujer, con su deseo y su lujuria después aplicados a sí mismo, que ya no era capaz de determinar qué fragmento era fantasía y cuál percepción fidedigna de sus propios sentidos.

De pronto sintió una suave y cálida mano en su frente -_o quizás lo estaba alucinando, Merlín sabe_-, y la voz de ella murmurando «_Relavio_». Una repentina claridad invadió su mente, aliviando la migraña que le atenazaba tanto hacía sólo unos instantes.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó ella con dulzura. Severus era perfectamente consciente de cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada nervio y cada músculo plegado por completo a su propia voluntad.

\- Sí –admitió en voz baja, y se arriesgó a abrir los ojos. Hermione se veía tan adorable como antes, y ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Es un hechizo que inventé hace dos años. Septima y yo lo estamos patentando, haciendo todo el papeleo para demostrar que es perfectamente seguro, pero lo es, créeme –ella lo tomó despreocupadamente del brazo, guiándolo hacia el escritorio con el té servido, y lo conminó a tomar asiento. Cuando él se sentó, torpemente, ella le puso en la mano un sándwich que escurría queso derretido-. Por eso ahora estoy cursando la Maestría: sólo los Maestros Aritmagos pueden patentar y legalizar los hechizos que innovan, así que me ilusiona sacar mi propia licencia y dedicarme a la investigación…

\- Señorita Granger –la interrumpió Severus sin gracia. Se sentía cabalmente lúcido, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más permanecería en ese estado, así que debía arriesgarse a resolver sus acuciantes dudas de inmediato.

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella un tanto ofuscada.

\- ¿Por qué actúa con tanta familiaridad conmigo? –le espetó él de sopetón, queriendo hacer trizas sus fantasías de una vez por todas. Sin duda prefería un veneno rápido por más amargo que fuese, a una mordida como la de Nagini que lo tuviera meses retorciéndose en agonía.

\- ¡Oh, Severus! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –preguntó ella con confusión, luciendo un tanto herida a la vez.

* * *

…_cómo es que has venido_

_Tú, que me quemas y yo, que ya empiezo a vacilar_

_En un tris de locura_


End file.
